The present invention relates to a print device.
There is known a print device that includes a plurality of mount portions each of which mounts a container configured to contain liquid. The print device comprises, for example, a print head, a plurality of main tanks, and a plurality of sub-tanks. The plurality of the sub-tanks are mounted onto the print device. The print head injects an ink. The sub-tanks are reservoir portions which are arranged at flow passages connecting the plurality of the main tanks to the print head, respectively. The ink is supplied from the main tank to the sub-tank, and in turn supplied from the sub-tank to the print head.